Rouages
by Silverael
Summary: Clarke a pris la route un matin, lassée de sa vie vide, dénuée de sens. Sa voiture la pousse à s'arrêter au premier lieu qu'elle rencontre sur cette route de campagne : un vieux garage à l'allure fatiguée. Clexa AU. Nouvelle.
1. Partie 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 **cela fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté en français. Je reprends doucement avec cette nouvelle. Je ne pensais pas la poster si tard, l'ayant commencée début juillet. En théorie, j'aurais déjà dû commencer à écrire une nouvelle idée d'histoire qui attend depuis des mois (bon, d'accord, peut-être une bonne année).**

 **Tout ça pour dire à ceux qui me lisent depuis un moment que je n'ai pas fini de poster ici. On m'a demandé ces derniers mois si j'allais continuer à écrire en français, et la réponse est oui. Je vais aussi continuer de poster en anglais, mais je ne peux promettre avoir le temps de traduire tout en écrivant mes autres idées en français...**

 **...aller, trêve de bavardages ! Cette nouvelle est une idée comme ça qui n'a pas été simple à écrire, j'espère au moins qu'elle est assez claire. Je la poste en trois parties pour que ça soit plus agréable à lire.**

 **Bonne lecture, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)**

* * *

La route glissait sous la voiture, les vagues de goudron disparaissaient les unes après les autres alors que les roues avançaient à pleine vitesse. Clarke hésita à appuyer un peu plus fort sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Elle avait besoin de partir, de s'éloigner de la ville qu'elle avait côtoyée pendant quinze ans et qui était déjà loin derrière elle. Elle aurait pu s'arrêter bien avant, se poser quelque part et attendre que le mal qui la rongeait passe, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'arrêter. Elle avait la sensation amère qu'elle ne se sentirait jamais bien à l'arrêt. Il lui fallait continuer. Rouler le plus loin possible.

Ces derniers mois avaient été longs pour Clarke. À vingt-huit ans, elle était une jeune médecin brillante. Elle avait toujours suivi ses études avec assiduité. Elle était devenue une excellente chirurgienne, la plus jeune du service. Les chirurgiens aussi jeunes se comptaient sur les doigts de la main dans l'état du Maine.

Clarke avait beaucoup voyagé, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé à partir s'installer ailleurs. Elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans le Maine : sa famille, son époux, son travail. Avait. Il n'y avait plus personne, désormais. Son père était mort pendant son adolescence, sa mère avait lutté contre un cancer jusqu'en deux mille quinze et, il y a quelques mois, son jeune mari avait péri dans un feu.

Elle avait été mariée trois ans à un pompier. Elle avait été inquiète pour lui à chacune de ses interventions. Finalement, ce qu'elle avait redouté était arrivé : le soldat du feu était mort au combat.

Clarke avait toujours repoussé sa vie pour son travail. Son métier lui importait énormément, c'est à cause de son occupation qu'elle avait refusé une grossesse.

À trente ans. Nous aurons un enfant à trente ans. Mais il n'y aura pas d'enfant. Le géniteur n'était plus là. Clarke ne savait plus si elle serait un jour capable d'élever un enfant seule.

Ses mains serrèrent un peu plus le volant. Elle voulait aller plus vite, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à dépasser les limites. C'est à la mort de son mari qu'elle s'était rendue compte de la monotonie de sa vie. L'action de l'hôpital lui avait longtemps donné l'impression d'avoir une vie incroyable, pleine de rebondissements, mais qu'était-elle en dehors de l'hôpital ? Elle sortait rarement. Elle n'avait pas voyagé depuis au moins quatre ans, car son travail et la maladie de sa mère l'avaient longtemps préoccupée. Puis, à quoi bon ? Elle avait déjà tout : une maison, un époux, un emploi. À quoi bon aller chercher autre chose ailleurs ?

C'est en se levant ce matin que l'idée de partir lui était venue. Elle avait pris son sac à main contenant ses papiers, avait attrapé son trousseau de clés, et était partie. Sans savoir où aller. Sans savoir quand elle rentrerait. Elle avait pensé, pendant un court instant, qu'elle allait simplement aller faire une course. Puis l'autoroute l'avait déportée, et quelques temps après elle s'était retrouvée sur une petite route qu'elle n'avait encore jamais empruntée. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait.

Elle pensait à la mallette tout droit sortie de l'hôpital. Elle l'avait laissée dans sa voiture, sans penser à aller la rendre, sans penser à la retirer de son coffre. Ce n'était qu'une mallette avec quelques produits et ustensiles. Rien d'extravagant. Une simple mallette de secours.

Mais elle se demandait : irait-elle la rendre un jour ? Aurait-elle le courage de rentrer chez elle, dans cette maison bien trop grande pour une personne seule ? Cette maison remplie de souvenirs qui lui paraissaient maintenant fades. Il ne s'était jamais rien passé d'exceptionnel là-bas. Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant.

La voiture devait sentir la tristesse de Clarke puisqu'elle émettait des grondements croissants. Clarke baissa les yeux vers le tableau de bord. Elle n'y connaissait rien en voiture, mais celle-ci ralentissait et Clarke batailla pour la faire tenir jusqu'à la prochaine station service.

Sur cette route, il n'y avait pas grand chose. Des champs. Des terrains vagues. Alors quand la silhouette d'un vieux bâtiment s'esquissa au loin, Clarke n'eut d'autre choix que de s'y arrêter. Par chance, ou simple coïncidence, il s'agissait d'un garage.

* * *

Le tiroir du bureau chuta une nouvelle fois. Le bois était vieux et les poulies de métal rouillées. Combien de fois avait-il été réparé ? Le vieux bureau n'avait plus sa place dans l'immense garage à l'air poussiéreux, tout comme beaucoup d'autres choses ici.

Un grondement de moteur attira l'attention de Lexa. Ce bruit ne lui était pas familier, il ne pouvait s'agir de la voiture de Karl. Lexa, à genoux devant le tiroir cassé, se leva et prit soin de fermer son livret de comptes. Elle voulut le remettre à sa place dans le tiroir, et soupira en se rendant compte du fait que celui-ci était inutilisable. Elle se contenta de poser le livret sur le côté du bureau et sortit.

Elle eut à peine le temps de passer la tête par la porte qu'elle vit une figure blonde disparaître sous la vitre de la portière ouverte. Un grognement parvint jusqu'à elle. Lexa contourna la voiture tandis qu'une femme s'accrochait à la portière pour se relever.

« Je crois que ma voiture a un problème, » dit la femme, les joues rougies par la gêne.

La voiture grondait encore, Lexa avait déjà une idée du problème. Elle se glissa entre la portière et la cliente inattendue qui recula maladroitement d'un pas. Elle coupa le moteur et ôta la clé du contact.

Le grondement cessa mais la chaleur excessive qui émanait du véhicule prouva que le problème était loin d'être résolu.

« Vous croyez ? » répondit Lexa sans aucun regard de plus à sa nouvelle cliente.

Elle contourna la portière et rejoignit deux immenses portes adjacentes à la petite porte d'entrée du garage. Elle attrapa deux poignées de fortune en métal et tira dessus avec une force qui surprit Clarke. Les portes commencèrent leur ouverture avec un grincement, mais Lexa dut lâcher l'une des deux portes pour ouvrir les deux entièrement, l'une après l'autre.

Lexa ne pensait pas avoir une cliente aujourd'hui. Les affaires n'étaient pas grandes, et elle se disait qu'elle aurait moins de soucis financiers si elle avait plus de clients. Mais où trouverait-elle le temps ? Elle allait déjà devoir se dépêcher de réparer cette voiture pour pouvoir retourner à ses affaires personnelles. Ses problèmes ne se réparaient pas aussi aisément que ceux des voitures.

* * *

Clarke observa la mécanicienne prendre sa voiture en charge. Cette dernière ne lui avait adressé que quelques mots de plus pour lui demander de sortir la carte grise du véhicule et sa carte d'identité. Elle attendit quelques minutes dehors, seule, avant de se décider à aller voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du garage. Clarke fut surprise de ne découvrir que la mécanicienne dans l'enceinte du vieux bâtiment. Elle qui pensait voir une petite équipe de mécaniciens... cela confirmait bien que le lieu était pratiquement abandonné. Il en avait l'allure : Clarke craignait de voir la structure de métal fin s'écrouler sous les coups de vent insistants.

Elle attendit un moment en face du petit bureau gris. Quand la mécanicienne revint, Clarke pensa enfin pouvoir partir, étant loin de s'imaginer qu'elle allait passer plus de temps ici que prévu.

« Je vais devoir garder votre voiture pour la nuit, le garage ferme dans une heure et j'ai besoin de plus de temps pour la réparer, » lui indiqua la femme à la tenue grise.

Clarke crut d'abord à une mauvaise blague. Elle fixa la mécano avec insistance, attendant la fin de la blague, en vain. Des yeux verts la fixaient en l'attente d'une réponse.

« Vous... vous ne pouvez pas rester ouvert plus longtemps ? Exceptionnellement ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez beaucoup de clients... » répondit-elle, sans savoir qu'elle venait de tirer la mauvaise corde. Clarke pouvait se montrer maladroite. Ses paroles aiguisées ne lui avaient pas été d'une très grande aide lorsqu'elle commençait à l'hôpital. Mais avec le temps, elle avait appris à tenir sa langue au travail.

« Non, je ne peux pas. Le garage a des horaires d'ouverture pour une raison. Si cela vous déplaît, vous pouvez encore aller voir ailleurs, » répondit froidement la mécanicienne.

Clarke blanchit. Un rire nerveux lui échappa.

« Aller voir ailleurs ? Il n'y a rien ici ! » s'exclama-t-elle, déboussolée.

En prenant la route ce matin, elle ne s'imaginait pas rencontrer de tels obstacles sur son chemin.

« Il y a un hôtel à vingt-sept kilomètres d'ici. Je vous laisse vous débrouiller. En attendant, je dois vous demander de sortir. J'aimerais avancer la réparation au maximum avant la fermeture. »

« Vous êtes toute seule ici ? » osa Clarke, qui n'avait plus rien à perdre.

La mécanicienne la conduit à la porte, et Clarke se retrouva dehors sous le ciel gris. La seule réponse qu'elle eût avant de se retrouver seule fut :

« Vous êtes une cliente, pas une journaliste. Je vous prie de cesser avec vos questions. Votre voiture devrait être prête demain matin. »

Clarke soupira. Elle sortit son téléphone dans l'espoir de contacter un taxi et rejoindre l'hôtel le plus proche. Elle grommela. La barre de réseau était vide. Elle était seule, dehors, sous le ciel gris, dans le coin le plus isolé qu'elle eût eu la malchance de voir dans sa vie.

* * *

Clarke fut réveillée par une vive lumière. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux avec précaution, découvrant peu à peu un mince rayon de soleil perçant entre deux nuages. La vue la troubla. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se réveiller dehors. Elle n'avait pas ressenti le froid de la nuit, et c'est avec cette pensée qu'elle remarqua l'épais duvet qui la couvrait. Elle le quitta et se leva dans le but d'aller le rendre à sa propriétaire. Ce duvet ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne, non ?

« Bonjour, » lança-t-elle une fois à l'intérieur du vieux garage.

Sa voix fit écho dans le bâtiment et des bruits de métaux s'entrechoquant se firent entendre près de la voiture en réparation, de l'autre côté du garage.

La silhouette de la mécanicienne ne tarda pas à apparaître et Clarke aperçut les mains de la jeune femme noircies par la suie.

« Je crois que ça vous appartient, » lui adressa Clarke, le duvet plié dans les bras.

La mécanicienne lui prit le duvet des mains et alla le jeter derrière son bureau. Elle n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, mais puisque Clarke ne l'avait jamais vue sourire, celle-ci assuma que c'était son état normal.

« Il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisée à dormir sur mon perron, » grogna la jeune femme qui s'essuyait les mains avec un chiffon.

Clarke resta bouche bée. La sympathie était-elle aussi absente que la population ici ?

Elle observa la mécanicienne s'affairer, ce qui agaça rapidement cette dernière.

« Je devrais avoir terminé en fin de matinée. Vous pouvez aller vous balader en attendant. »

Clarke fut contrainte de sortir. Cette femme était vraiment étrange. Elle avait l'air... belle, aux premiers abords. Une jeunesse qui, débordante de vie, devait être à couper le souffle. Pourtant, Clarke sentait que quelque chose manquait. Le regard de la mécanicienne semblait vide, lui ôtant son rang de femme pour l'abaisser au rang de machine.

Clarke retourna s'asseoir sur le banc à l'extérieur. Elle ne connaissait même pas le nom de la garagiste. Si elle le demandait, elle se ferait probablement envoyer balader.

Elle se lassa vite du paysage. Elle se leva et se lança dans une promenade autour du bâtiment. Elle remarqua vite une toute petite maison derrière le garage. Quelqu'un y habitait peut-être. Quelqu'un qui aurait l'amabilité de répondre à Clarke.

* * *

Lexa soupira. Elle avait presque fini la réparation. Il manquait simplement une pièce que Lexa savait cachée quelque part dans l'une des armoires. C'était une pièce commune, seulement Lexa n'était pas très réputée pour son organisation. Lorsqu'elle avait repris le garage, elle s'était retrouvée avec une montagne de travail, dont une quantité considérable de choses à ranger. Mais ça n'avait pas été le plus lourd, puisque Lexa, à seulement vingt-deux ans, s'était retrouvée avec plus de dettes qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu en accumuler dans sa vie.

Elle se leva. Trouver la pièce allait lui prendre un moment.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit devant Clarke. Elle avait eu besoin de cogner à plusieurs reprises pour que quelqu'un réponde, et c'était seulement lorsqu'elle avait lâché l'affaire qu'une vieille dame se présenta devant elle.

« Bonjour, » la salua Clarke avec un sourire poli, « je m'appelle Clarke Griffin, je suis cliente au garage. Je me demandais si je pouvais vous demander un café,» demanda-t-elle maladroitement,

« je peux le payer, bien sûr. »

La vieille dame la dévisagea un instant, son regard quelque peu évasif, et elle se retourna pour disparaître dans la petite maison, adressant quelques mots bafouillés que Clarke prit comme une invitation à entrer.

La femme s'était assise à une petite table ronde, toute de bois, sur une chaise de la même matière. Clarke avait constaté dès son entrée que la maison était encore plus petite à l'intérieur qu'elle ne le paraissait de l'extérieur.

La vieille dame demanda à Clarke de faire le café. Une petite cuisine se trouvait derrière la table. La pièce était minuscule. Clarke ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le nécessaire.

« Vous... vous avez vu ma... ma petite fille, » s'exclama la vieille dame avec une voix qui se voulait enjouée mais qui ne cessait de monter et descendre.

Clarke nota la manière dont les lèvres de la vieille femme tremblaient et remarqua vite que cela se valait aussi pour ses mains et ses pieds. Elle prit le temps de terminer la préparation du café et vint déposer deux tasses sur la table.

« Oui, votre petite-fille s'occupe de ma voiture, » répondit-elle une fois installée elle aussi à la table.

Car qui cette jeune femme pouvait-elle être d'autre ? Il n'y avait que deux personnes dans le coin, cette vieille dame et la jeune mécanicienne. Alors la garagiste n'était pas seule ici...

La femme âgée se remit à bafouiller, ramenant l'attention de Clarke sur elle.

« Elle est belle... Le-xa, mais... elle veut pas... partir. » Elle attrapa sa tasse de café - que Clarke avait pris soin de ne remplir qu'à moitié - et la porta à sa bouche à l'aide de ses deux mains. Après quelques gorgées difficilement avalées, elle reposa la tasse et reprit : « Vous êtes jolie, Le-xa, elle aime... bien les... jolies femmes... comme vous. »

Clarke ne sut que répondre. Elle venait d'apprendre deux informations sur sa garagiste du jour : tout d'abord, elle s'appelait Lexa. Ensuite, elle était gay. Du moins, c'est ce que laissait entendre la vieille dame. Clarke évalua cette dernière comme elle diagnostiquait ses patients. Il apparaissait clairement que cette femme était atteinte de dégénérescence mentale, comme beaucoup de personnes âgées. Les tremblements incessants indiquaient Parkinson, mais Clarke ne s'étala pas plus sur le sujet. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait retenir de sa rencontre avec cette femme.

« Votre petite-fille est aussi très jolie, vous pouvez être fière. » Clarke hésita. Avait-elle le droit de lui poser des questions ? Elle voulait en savoir plus sur Lexa, pour, peut-être, l'aider ? C'était ambitieux de sa part, voire déplacé, mais elle avait constaté, dès sa première rencontre avec la mécanicienne, que celle-ci n'était pas heureuse. Qu'elle soit douée dans son métier ou non, elle n'était peut-être pas faite pour ça. Lexa n'avait pas le même air que Raven, amie d'enfance de Clarke, perdue de vue depuis longtemps, qui, au lycée, retapait gaiement de vieilles voitures avec Jake Griffin. Raven avait toujours voulu devenir ingénieure en mécanique, ça se voyait dans ses yeux, dans son comportement, dans la façon dont elle parlait de ce métier. Mais Lexa... il n'y avait aucune lueur dans ses yeux.

Nul besoin d'être médecin pour voir que cette jeune femme était malheureuse.

Un bruit lourd sortit Clarke de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de poser une simple question que la vieille dame s'était écroulée sur le sol, secouée de petits spasmes. Clarke réagit vite, elle s'agenouilla et mit la vieille dame sur le côté, lui maintenant la tête pour éviter qu'elle cogne contre le sol.

Elle examina rapidement la femme et comprit qu'elle avait commis une lourde erreur en lui donnant une tasse de café : la boisson chaude ne collait probablement pas avec le traitement de la vieille dame.

Elle constata la présence d'un petit bracelet électronique au poignet de la femme et s'attendit à voir Lexa débarquer. Celle-ci ne tarda pas : elle ouvrit la porte en furie, jeta un regard à la table et aux tasses de café, puis tomba au chevet de sa grand-mère qu'elle retira des bras de Clarke.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous mêlez de vos affaires ! » hurla-t-elle à la femme blonde qui fouillait déjà les placards à la recherche de médicaments. « Partez donc au lieu de fouiller ! Vous n'avez aucun respect ! »

La voix de Lexa était rude, mais Clarke ressentait la détresse qui s'en dégageait. Elle ferma le placard qu'elle venait de fouiller et s'agenouilla au sol encore une fois.

« Je suis médecin, je peux vous aider, » expliqua-t-elle, « mais il faut que vous me laissiez la prendre en charge. J'ai une trousse de secours dans le coffre de ma voiture. »

Le corps de la vieille dame s'immobilisait lentement. Clarke prit le poignet de celle-ci et compta à voix basse.

« Dans quelques secondes son cœur va s'arrêter. Laissez-moi m'occuper d'elle. Allez récupérer la trousse. »

Clarke dut se montrer convaincante puisque Lexa déposa le corps de sa grand-mère au sol et disparut à la hâte. Clarke entama un massage cardiaque. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire tant qu'elle n'avait pas sa trousse, et ce serait insuffisant sans les produits appropriés.

Lexa revint avec la lourde trousse de secours et Clarke parvint à stabiliser sa nouvelle patiente.

Elle dut sortir sur ordre de Lexa. Cette dernière lui en voulait clairement. Clarke rejoignit le banc sur lequel elle avait passé la dernière nuit. Elle ne tarda pas à entendre du bruit à l'intérieur du garage et elle entendit bientôt le grondement d'un moteur. Sa voiture apparut par les grandes portes ouvertes du garage et s'arrêta dans l'allée devant elle.

Lexa sortit en claquant la portière, ses yeux assassinèrent Clarke.

« Vous allez venir avec moi à l'intérieur, » lui indiqua Lexa, « vous allez payer ce que vous me devez pour la réparation de votre voiture, récupérer vos clés et papiers, et disparaître pour toujours. Vous m'avez bien compris ? »

Clarke la suivit à l'intérieur du garage. Lexa rassemblait les éléments à lui rendre sur son bureau.

« Lexa - » tenta de l'interpeller Clarke avant d'être coupée.

« Ne m'appelez pas ainsi ! » Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, une lueur de rage ayant empli son regard. « Vous n'avez aucun droit de me nommer ainsi, tout comme vous n'aviez pas le droit d'aller rendre visite à ma grand-mère. »

« Il ne lui reste pas longtemps, » lança aussitôt Clarke, d'un ton calme qui surprit Lexa. « Café ou non, elle aurait eu cette violente crise, elle serait tombée, et vous n'auriez pu la réanimer, car vous avez probablement utilisé toutes les doses prescrites pour cela. Votre médecin a dû vous le dire : vous ne pouvez plus rien pour votre grand-mère. A part peut-être la laisser passer le temps qu'il lui reste dans un endroit prévu à cet effet, comme un hôpital, mais il est trop tard pour cela maintenant. Elle ne survivrait pas le transport. Son cœur - »

« Fermez-là, » la coupa brusquement Lexa. Elle lui tendit les papiers et la clé du véhicule. « Réglez et partez. Ce qui se passe ici ne vous concerne pas. »

Clarke récupéra calmement les papiers. Elle alla chercher son sac à main dans sa voiture, suivie par Lexa qui la surveillait. Cette dernière ne pouvait se permettre de voir un rare client partir sans payer.

Clarke inscrivit sur un chèque le montant demandé. Une fois l'argent remis à Lexa, elle resta un instant à la fixer. Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer un sourire apparaître sur ce visage. Lexa était déjà belle, mais elle serait magnifique si son visage n'était pas marqué par la suie et la fatigue.

« Vous souffrez, Lexa, laissez-moi au moins vous aider à assister votre grand-mère dans sa mort. »

Les pommettes saillantes de Lexa semblèrent retomber un instant alors que ses yeux retrouvaient leur tristesse transparente. Elle baissa le regard, incapable de soutenir les yeux bleus qui la fixaient.

« Je veux juste que vous partiez, » déclara-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Elle disparut dans le garage.

* * *

Clarke attendit pendant deux heures, assise sur le banc, que Lexa revienne. Il était évident qu'elle n'était pas partie puisque sa voiture n'avait jamais quitté l'allée, alors pourquoi Lexa ne venait-elle pas auprès d'elle ? Il avait pourtant semblé évident à Clarke que Lexa reviendrait lui hurler de déguerpir sur le champ... mais rien, le silence.

Aucun mouvement à l'intérieur du garage. Clarke décida de s'y faufiler discrètement. Lexa n'y était pas, elle devait être avec sa grand-mère dans la minuscule maison. Elle remarqua la pièce sans porte derrière le bureau et s'autorisa à y jeter un œil.

C'était une toute petite pièce avec une longue étagère sur le mur de gauche et un matelas au fond, à même le sol. Clarke aperçut le duvet qui l'avait maintenue au chaud la nuit précédente. Il gisait sur la couche de fortune et Clarke comprit que le duvet était la couverture de Lexa.

La mécanicienne aurait laissé sa seule couverture à une inconnue ? Elle ne serait donc pas si méchante...

Clarke décrivit l'étagère du regard et tomba rapidement sur un calendrier. La semaine en cours était entourée, la seule marque de feutre sur le calendrier entier. À côté de l'objet se trouvait une pile d'ordonnance. Clarke ne prit pas longtemps à deviner ce que la marque sur le calendrier signifiait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! » tonna la voix de Lexa à l'entrée de la pièce.

Clarke, le cœur battant à pleine vitesse, fut jetée hors de la pièce.

« Je vous ai dit de partir ! Vous n'avez rien à faire là, vous ne le comprenez pas ?! »

La voix de Lexa était forte mais aussi tremblante. Clarke remarqua vite les lueurs vives dans les yeux de Lexa. La lumière s'y reflétait. Dans les yeux verts de la mécanicienne brillaient des larmes.

« Elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Clarke. « J'ai vu votre calendrier, c'était prévu pour cette semaine... »

Lexa ne répondit pas. Elle saisit le poignet de Clarke et la tira jusqu'à l'extérieur.

« Je ne vous ai demandé qu'une chose, c'était de partir, » lui dit-elle sèchement.

« Lexa... »

« Fichez-moi la paix bon sang ! »

« On peut en parler, je peux même rester avec vous le temps de régler tous les détails pour elle, vous n'avez pas à traverser cette épreuve seule... »

« Vous n'en savez rien ! Vous fouinez et jugez ! Je ne veux pas de votre aide, encore moins de votre présence ici, » termina-t-elle, fatiguée.

Clarke baissa la tête, touchée. Cette fois, Lexa se trompait lourdement.

« Je le sais, » répondit-elle, « je le sais, car je n'ai plus personne. Comment croyez-vous que je me suis retrouvée ici ? » Elle ne prêta pas attention à l'air de Lexa. Elle ne voulait pas connaître la réaction de celle-ci. Elle se trouvait idiote elle-même d'avoir évoqué son passé face à quelqu'un qui traversait une lourde épreuve aujourd'hui. Elle jeta un regard à sa voiture et hocha la tête, comme si elle affirmait 'Oui, oui, je vais partir.'

Elle rejoignit la portière et l'ouvrit. Elle hésita un instant avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers Lexa.

« Je vous trouve très belle Lexa, j'aurais aimé vous voir sourire au moins une fois. »

Elle baissa la tête, se trouvant terriblement bête, et entra dans sa voiture. Elle quitta les lieux, laissant Lexa bouche bée à la porte de son garage.

La mort de sa grand-mère. L'ouragan de vie qu'était cette fille. Le cœur de Lexa venait de prendre un sacré coup. Elle marcha jusqu'à son bureau et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Elle était seule désormais. Elle n'avait même pas pu parler une dernière fois à sa grand-mère, celle-ci ne lui ayant plus adressé un seul mot depuis trois mois. La maladie, sûrement... oui, la maladie... la maladie qui avait emporté la mère de Lexa, puis sa grand-mère aujourd'hui.

Et son père... c'était à cause de son alcoolisme que sa mère était tombée dans la dépression. Son alcoolisme, et son incapacité à gérer son business. Le garage, un vieux rêve, qui aurait dû s'étendre en une grande entreprise, remplir ces champs vides en un immense entrepôt, oui, ce rêve fou... ce rêve qui était toujours resté un rêve.

Lexa avait tant de projets, à commencer par ses études, tant de projets détruits par le gâchis d'un seul homme. Lexa avait osé commencer des études de sciences politiques. Elle avait obtenu une bourse grâce à ses compétences sportives. Elle avait pris ses valises, la main de sa petite-amie, et était partie loin. Quelques mois plus tard, elle avait été contrainte de revenir. Son père était mort et sa mère avait besoin d'aide pour payer les factures.

Lexa avait commencé son travail ici, apprenant très rapidement comment faire tourner le garage. Quatre ans plus tard, sa mère était morte, un suicide par overdose de médicaments, maladie insupportable, et Lexa se trouva gérante du garage à vingt-deux ans. Gérante du garage... et des dettes.

Lexa n'avait plus jamais revu son université, encore moins sa petite-amie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre soin de sa grand-mère malade, pour qui elle avait fait construire à crédit une toute petite maison derrière le garage.

Et maintenant, sa grand-mère était morte. Ce n'était pas une vie. Ou alors, c'en était une très mauvaise. Lexa avait énormément de potentiel, mais à vingt-neuf ans, elle n'avait plus d'espoir. Sa grand-mère avait été sa seule raison de s'accrocher à la vie.

* * *

Les mains de Clarke étaient crispées sur le volant. Elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'elle était partie pour de bon, qu'elle avait laissé cette femme seule avec le corps de sa grand-mère défunte.

Alors que la veille, au petit matin, il avait été très simple pour Clarke de tout quitter et de partir loin... pourquoi quitter cette inconnue lui semblait-il si difficile ?

Elle s'en voulait encore d'avoir insisté auprès d'elle, sans vraiment être capable de regretter. Elle pensait vraiment la dernière chose qu'elle lui avait dite. Elle le pensait vraiment, Lexa était une femme magnifique, mais abandonnée à une vie malheureuse. Clarke connaissait la souffrance d'une vie grise couverte de remords. Elle avait perdu les siens, et s'était trouvée seule dans chaque épreuve. À l'époque, elle passait tant de temps à étudier pour son futur métier qu'elle avait abandonné tous ses amis. C'est quand elle eut le plus besoin d'eux qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient partis. Ils l'avaient oubliée, car elle n'avait rien fait pour les garder auprès d'elle.

Devrait-elle faire comme eux, et abandonner Lexa à son triste sort ? Le regard de Lexa la hantait. La douleur qui s'y était affichée pendant leur dernier échange avait transpercé Clarke plus que le vide qu'elle avait pu contempler auparavant.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle ferait demi-tour et y retournerait. Elle insisterait jusqu'à ce que Lexa accepte son aide. Mais elles n'étaient pas amies... Lexa n'avait pas d'amis. Comme elle.

Elles étaient seules toutes les deux et Clarke comprit. Lexa n'avait plus personne, tout comme Clarke, sauf si celle-ci venait lui tendre la main. L'une comme l'autre, elles pourraient encore avoir une chance dans la vie. Mais cela ne tenait qu'à elles.

Sur cette pensée, Clarke freina et fit demi-tour sur la route vide qui l'avait menée au garage de Lexa.


	2. Partie 2

Clarke coupa le moteur. Elle ouvrit la portière et, une fois sortie, ne prit pas la peine de la refermer. Elle se rua à l'intérieur du garage, hantée par le regard douloureux de Lexa. Le chemin du retour ici avait été difficile pour Clarke qui avait imaginé les pires choses possibles.

Lexa souffrait, et Clarke craignait que celle-ci ne fasse une bêtise. Car après tout, Clarke connaissait très bien cette situation de désespoir intense...

Elle entendit du bruit et le suivit jusqu'à une porte ouverte. Elle vit la silhouette de Lexa se refléter dans un miroir. Une salle de bain ? Toute petite, apparemment.

« Lexa ? » appela-t-elle calmement.

La mécanicienne ne répondit pas. Clarke s'approcha, découvrant la main levée de la jeune femme, paume vers le haut, remplie de petits cachets. Beaucoup. Une dose mortelle. Mais Lexa ne l'avait pas encore avalée. Elle fixait le miroir, comme si elle lisait son propre regard noyé de douleur.

Clarke glissa ses mains sur celle qui tenait les cachets. Elle les retira, mais au moment où elle voulut s'écarter, Lexa se tourna vers elle et la poussa violemment.

« TU NE PEUX PAS ME FOUTRE LA PAIX ! » hurla-t-elle, la voix éraillée par la tristesse.

« Non, » répondit Clarke avec le plus grand calme, « je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas vous... » elle nota son vouevoiment et le cessa, puisque Lexa l'avait tutoyée plus tôt. « Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir. »

Lexa ne répondit pas. Clarke était incapable de lire les émotions sur son visage. Elle se perdit un instant dans le regard de la jeune femme, mais retrouva ses esprits et tenta un nouvel appel.

« Ta grand-mère n'aimait pas te voir malheureuse. »

La rage tordit le visage de Lexa qui glissa un pied en avant pour s'imposer devant Clarke. Elle la foudroyait du regard, mais Clarke pouvait voir que Lexa se contenait pour ne pas s'en prendre à elle physiquement.

« Tu ne la connaissais pas, tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait, » cracha-t-elle.

Clarke sentait le souffle chaud de Lexa sur son visage. Elle sentait aussi le danger que cette proximité amenait mais était incapable de s'éloigner.

« Je n'invente pas. Elle me l'a dit. C'est elle qui m'a donné ton nom, » expliqua-t-elle. Elle vit dans les yeux de Lexa une infime confusion et poursuivit, se jugeant être en bonne voie « Elle m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas partir. Et... et elle a peut-être aussi évoqué ton attirance pour les femmes. » Elle vit Lexa froncer les sourcils et joua sa dernière carte « Alors tu peux me laisser tenter ma chance en t'emmenant boire un café loin d'ici, ou tu peux rester ici et avoir un médecin sur le dos probablement pour le reste de tes jours. »

Lexa était déconcertée. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle était prête à partir, comme sa mère, et quitter à jamais cet endroit misérable et les problèmes qu'il lui avait apportés. Et maintenant, une femme se faisait gardienne de sa vie. Cela paraissait surréaliste... mais Lexa avait trop mal pour croire qu'elle avait déjà avalé des cachets.

« Tu devrais retourner vivre ta vie, » lui répondit-elle, dépitée, « je suis sûre que des gens t'attendent en ce moment même. »

C'est alors que Clarke déposa une main sur son avant-bras et lui assura « Personne ne m'attend. J'ai tout mon temps, et j'ai envie de te le donner. »

C'est ainsi que Lexa se retrouva dans la voiture de Clarke. Elles s'arrêteraient au premier _diner_ et Lexa contacterait les pompes funèbres pour évacuer le corps de sa grand-mère. Lexa avait les yeux ouverts, mais ils ne fixaient rien en particulier.

En apercevant l'absence de lueur dans les yeux de la jeune femme au travers du rétroviseur, Clarke sut qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussi à lui redonner goût à la vie. Elle s'était donné pour mission de sauver cette femme, avec la désagréable sensation que si elle ne parvenait pas à la sauver, elle ne réussirait pas à se sauver elle-même du mal qui la rongeait.

* * *

Elles s'assirent à une petite table. Elles avaient dû rouler pendant une heure pour trouver un _diner_ sur le bord de la route. Clarke ne cessait de se demander comment Lexa avait pu se retrouver à gérer un garage perdu au milieu de nulle part mais pensait aussi qu'il était trop tôt pour poser cette question.

Clarke commanda deux grands cafés et une petite assiette de pancakes.

Lexa parut gênée. Elle avait tout juste pris le temps d'ôter son une-pièce de mécano avant de prendre la route avec Clarke et se retrouvait dans un petit restau routier sans argent.

« Je t'ai invitée, tu sais, » lui signala Clarke qui tentait tant bien que mal de mettre fin au malaise.

« Pourquoi es-tu vraiment revenue ? » demanda Lexa automatiquement, ses yeux semblables à des billes de verre.

Clarke la dévisagea. Lexa n'avait pas l'air réellement en colère, ou triste, au contraire, elle semblait... vide. Clarke n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir à sa réponse. Elle lui apparut naturellement.

« Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te laisser. Je te connais à peine, mais tu représentes bien plus pour moi que tu le penses. Si tu meurs... c'est comme si je mourais aussi. » Elle plissa les yeux, les sourcils froncés, et secoua la tête comme pour effacer ses mots. « Je ne sais pas, » reprit-elle, « c'est con. Je... je sais pas, j'ai tout laissé tomber hier matin en pensant m'envoler et ne plus jamais m'accrocher à quoi ce soit, et voilà que je tombe sur toi. »

Lexa se contenta de la fixer dans les yeux, n'émettant aucun signe que Clarke puisse comprendre. La serveuse vint déposer les assiettes et donna ainsi une bonne excuse à Clarke de détourner le regard.

Clarke entama un pancake et ne tarda pas à commencer à boire son café. Elle n'osait plus regarder Lexa, imaginant celle-ci la regarder avec cette intensité glaçante qui la laissait toujours de marbre pendant un moment qu'elle ressentait comme l'éternité.

Elle vit la silhouette de Lexa s'échapper de sa chaise et Clarke se leva instantanément. Elle hésita à la suivre en la voyant disparaître derrière la porte des toilettes. Lexa avait l'air si blessée que Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'aller s'assurer que la jolie brune n'allait pas commettre le mauvais acte.

Jolie... ce mot ne cessait de résonner dans l'esprit de Clarke. Elle voyait du bon en Lexa, une force extraordinaire, une beauté d'âme qui l'avait poussée à s'occuper de son dernier proche dans un coin pitoyable jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Lexa était une femme magnifique dans tous les sens du terme, et pourtant... les années de malheur l'avaient vidée de sa propre vie.

Clarke la trouva appuyée sur le lavabo. Lexa fixait encore le miroir, comme si elle s'y cherchait. Clarke la décrivit du regard et ne put s'empêcher d'apercevoir le ventre découvert par le t-shirt étiré vers le haut à cause de la posture actuelle de Lexa.

« Tu es maigre, » commenta-t-elle à voix haute. Elle le regretta vite avec l'absence de réaction de Lexa. La jeune femme était perdue dans son reflet.

Clarke la rejoignit près du lavabo et saisit sa main droite, doucement, la maintenant entre les siennes. Lexa ne réagissant pas, Clarke attrapa son autre main, la forçant à se tourner vers elle. Le regard de Lexa croisa le sien et Clarke put y lire une détresse cinglante.

Lexa essayait. Elle luttait contre sa propre souffrance.

Clarke répondit aussitôt à cet appel. Elle enroula, avec la plus grande douceur, ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

Les deux corps se touchèrent à peine que Lexa se sentit s'écrouler dans les bras de Clarke. Elle n'avait rien pu y faire. La chaleur de Clarke s'était répandue dans son corps et Lexa avait retrouvé cette simple sensation de contact humain. Elle avait été seule, longtemps, trop longtemps, et personne n'était jamais venu lui tendre la main. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle n'avait plus cru cela possible...

Clarke resserra son étreinte. Elle aussi en avait besoin. Le contact de Lexa lui redonnait espoir. Chez elle, elle aurait pu aller voir n'importe qui. Ses collègues l'auraient certainement écoutée. Elle aurait dévoilé son mal être, cette sensation de vide intense qui la consumait depuis un long moment. Ils l'auraient envoyée en vacances avec une boîte d'antidépresseurs. Et Clarke serait revenue avec la même douleur enfouie au fond d'elle.

Mais avec Lexa, elle sentait quelque chose de particulier. C'était rare, ça, qu'un simple contact soit aussi bénéfique. Elle relâcha la pression lentement, car elles devaient se dépêcher. Il fallait encore faire évacuer le corps de la grand-mère de Lexa.

Elles retournèrent à la table et Clarke prêta son téléphone à Lexa qui alla s'installer au bar pour passer son coup de fil. Clarke observa la jeune femme et son allure fatiguée, ses cheveux ondulés rabattus en une queue de cheval lâche, ses hautes pommettes taillées, et sa silhouette terriblement fine. Clarke ressentait déjà le besoin d'aller la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras et de l'y garder en sécurité.

Lexa revint et elles durent retourner au garage. Elles attendirent en silence que le corps soit évacué. Puis le silence total envahit l'espace. Pas même un grondement de moteur à l'horizon.

Lexa était plantée en plein milieu du garage. À quelques pas derrière elle, Clarke imaginait ce que Lexa pouvait bien être en train de penser. Les minutes passaient sans que Lexa n'esquisse un seul geste, alors Clarke s'approcha doucement et se posta à côté d'elle pour apercevoir son visage. Ce fut Lexa qui parla en première.

« Presque dix ans, » souffla-t-elle juste assez fort pour que Clarke l'entende. Sa voix était basse, presque brisée. « Dix ans ici. »

Clarke se glissa un peu plus en face d'elle. Elle vit les yeux verts bordés de larmes et sut que le moment arrivait. Lexa allait craquer. Elle prit sa main, doucement, sans jamais la lâcher du regard, et entrelaça leurs doigts. Elle voulait prouver à Lexa qu'elles pouvaient s'accrocher l'une à l'autre. Elles pouvaient s'en sortir.

« Tu as encore bien plus que dix ans devant toi, » lui dit-elle avec espoir.

Une première larme coula sur la joue de Lexa qui déglutit avant de répondre « Je n'en peux plus de survivre. »

Ses lèvres tremblaient et Clarke put lire sur le visage de Lexa les dix années de celle-ci passées seule ici, à dormir sur un petit matelas à même le sol, à réparer les rares voitures qui passaient par là, à soutenir une vieille dame que la mort attendait, dix ans seule, sans plus aucun rêve, sans même un simple réseau de communication amicale aux alentours. Dix ans pendant lesquels Lexa devait rouler des kilomètres pour entrer en contact avec la civilisation. Dix longues années qui avaient tourné une jeune femme brillante et pleine de vie en un désert moral.

« Tu n'as plus à survivre, » Clarke murmura, ne pouvant empêcher sa main libre d'aller essuyer la petite larme qui s'écoulait encore sur la joue rougie de Lexa, « viens vivre avec moi, » laissa-t-elle échapper comme une supplique.

Les lèvres de Lexa se pincèrent légèrement à cette réplique, comme si elle avait été parcourue par un brusque courant électrique. Vivre ? Cela lui était-il encore possible ? Elle avait oublié ce que c'était. Elle avait vu la mort et l'abandon passer à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle restait coincée au même endroit. Et si cela recommençait encore comme un cercle vicieux ? Elle ne voyait plus d'avenir devant elle, mais cette fille, cette femme, l'intriguait. Elle n'arriverait pas à mettre fin à ses jours, pas avec ces yeux bleus posés sur elle.

Sans en tenir compte, elle relâcha légèrement sa tête qui prit appui sur la main de Clarke. Cette dernière entoura sa taille de son autre bras pour la tenir près d'elle. La tête de Lexa lui tournait. Elle ferma les yeux pour immobiliser le monde autour d'elle, et les larmes qui avaient si longtemps bordé ses yeux tombèrent à leur tour. La joue de Clarke frôla la sienne, et elle réalisa au combien elles étaient proches.

Le buste de Clarke se colla au sien, celle-ci aussi réalisant l'étrangeté de cette rencontre. Cette proximité enivrante amena Clarke à se rapprocher encore. Une odeur d'huile et de métal emplissait l'air, pourtant Clarke ne sentait que la peau lisse de Lexa, dont elle essayait de définir l'odeur, et son souffle chaud qui venait de trouver ses lèvres.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux aux diverses nuances de vert et de gris, et elle fut attirée encore un peu, attirée par ce profond désespoir, cette confusion, et ces lèvres. Ces lèvres qu'elle frôla avec hésitation. Lexa ne reculait pas. Elles se connaissaient à peine. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour les séparer.

Les lèvres se joignirent, doucement, avec maladresse, et ce petit contact eut l'effet d'une bombe dans les vies des deux jeunes femmes. Elles n'étaient pas seules. À deux, elles seraient plus fortes. Mais surtout, surtout, elles ressentaient cette force incroyable qui les poussa à intensifier leur baiser.

C'était comme un besoin vital, mais aussi un souhait, un souhait enfoui dans leurs esprits depuis longtemps : celui de ne plus se sentir seule au milieu de nulle part, celui de ne plus se sentir seule au milieu de la foule, celui de se sentir en vie car quelqu'un était là pour y donner un sens.

Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une attirance physique, mais d'une attirance de deux cœurs brisés qui s'étaient croisés au bord de la route. Ces deux cœurs, qui avaient tant peiné à battre pendant longtemps, couraient contre les deux poitrines serrées l'une à l'autre.

Le visage inondé de Lexa la força à se détacher de Clarke. Les larmes coulaient et il sembla à Clarke que Lexa n'avait pas pleuré depuis très longtemps. La jeune médecin prit sa main et l'amena dehors pour la faire s'installer sur le banc. Sans lâcher sa main, elle s'assit à ses côtés. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule fine de Lexa et laissa le silence prendre le contrôle.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé.

« Je n'allais que deux fois par mois en ville pour le ravitaillement. Je ne prenais que le strict nécessaire, » finit par dire Lexa, le regard vague et la respiration plus calme.

Clarke serra doucement sa main pour l'encourager à continuer. Elle ne posa pas de question, bien qu'elle en avait plusieurs sur ce simple fait.

« Je faisais les courses et je revenais sans faire aucun détour. Je devais économiser l'essence. » ajouta Lexa.

« Combien ? » ne put s'empêcher de lui demander Clarke. « Tes dettes, à combien s'élèvent-elles ? »

Lexa tourna la tête, fixant Clarke comme si elle avait été prise sur le fait. Devant cette réaction, Clarke expliqua :

« Le garage est en ruine, les frais médicaux de ta grand-mère coûtaient une fortune et, vu ton allure, tu devais te contenter d'acheter le nécessaire pour elle. »

Lexa baissa la tête, avalant difficilement cette vérité. Elle savait tout ça, elle n'avait seulement jamais entendu qui que ce soit le lui dire. Ses problèmes financiers étaient apparents... et puis, évidemment que Clarke savait pour les frais médicaux de sa grand-mère, elle était médecin ! Elle-même avait dû prescrire ces médicaments et machines extrêmement chers à des dizaines de personnes...

« J'ai hérité de deux cent cinquante mille de dettes de la part de mon père, et j'en suis aujourd'hui à environ quatre cent mille. »

Clarke, qui fixait l'horizon, se rendit une énième fois compte du vide qui entourait l'endroit. Un vide financier qui se reflétait dans le paysage et sur les courbes de Lexa. De telles dettes étaient impossible à rembourser par une jeune personne seule qui peinait à avoir du travail. Clarke, elle, n'avait pas de dettes. Au contraire, son ex-mari et elle avaient eu de quoi acheter une jolie maison suffisamment grande pour accueillir leurs futurs enfants. Ils avaient aussi des économies grâce à leurs emplois bien rémunérés. Même les études avaient été gratuites pour Clarke qui avait eu la chance d'obtenir une bourse ainsi qu'une aide financière de ses parents.

Oui, Clarke avait assez d'argent pour vivre confortablement. Et pourtant, ça ne l'avait pas convaincue à rester chez elle. L'argent ne lui avait pas donné le goût de la vie. À quoi bon avoir une grande maison si c'était pour s'y retrouver seul avec les fantômes du passé ?

L'argent ne faisait pas la famille, les amis... l'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur, mais, et Clarke le constatait avec Lexa, il faisait le bien-être.

« Je vais vendre ma maison, » annonça Clarke, « il sera possible de rembourser tes dettes et tu pourras partir d'ici. »

Le visage de Lexa se décomposa. Ce n'était pas la réaction que Clarke attendait, mais elle n'en fut pas surprise. La main de Lexa disparut de la sienne, et Clarke perdit le peu d'enthousiasme qu'elle avait pu trouver.

« Clarke... on se connaît à peine... tu ne peux pas vendre ta maison pour moi. Tu devrais d'ailleurs y retourner. Tu as de la chance d'avoir un chez toi. »

Clarke se leva d'un bond avec la sensation d'avoir été électrisée. Elle perdait la tête à la simple idée de repartir d'ici seule. Elle savait ce qui se passerait pour Lexa si elle la laissait ici.

« Je suis partie, Lexa ! Je n'ai plus rien, plus de famille, plus d'amis, je vivais seule dans une maison pouvant abriter aisément six personnes. Je ne supportais plus cette vie alors je l'ai abandonnée ! Tu m'entends ? Cette vie-là est terminée, je n'y retournerai plus. » Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et ajouta : « Je vais vendre mes biens dans tous les cas. Je ne saurais pas quoi faire de l'argent, alors laisse-moi t'aider. »

« Il y a plein d'autres inconnus que tu pourrais aider avec cet argent, » souffla Lexa, convaincue qu'elle était une cause perdue.

« Arrête de dire que nous sommes des inconnues l'une pour l'autre ! » hurla Clarke, dont la voix fit écho jusque dans l'intérieur du garage. Elle tomba à genoux devant Lexa, dépitée, et saisit les mains glacées de la jeune femme fatiguée. « On se connaît depuis à peine deux jours. On a tout perdu du jour au lendemain. » Ses yeux fouillaient ceux de Lexa à la recherche de la plus simple des réactions. « Si on peut tout perdre en un jour, crois-tu vraiment impossible qu'on puisse aimer du jour au lendemain ? »

Les lèvres de Lexa s'entrouvrirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui dise ça, tout comme elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une femme telle que Clarke puisse débarquer un jour dans son garage et renverser son monde.

« Tu penses que tu m'aimes... » murmura Lexa, perdue.

La situation lui paraissait étrange. Elle avait vécu le même train-train quotidien pendant des années et voilà qu'une femme voulait l'emmener loin d'ici.

« Tu peux nous laisser une chance de découvrir ce que nous ressentons, » lui expliqua Clarke.

Le regard de Lexa se promena dans le vide. Elle était trop incertaine pour pouvoir donner une réponse.

« Je suis fatiguée, Clarke, » répondit-elle en un murmure qui sortit comme un souffle las.

Clarke n'était pas prête à se résigner. Elle se leva, tenant toujours les mains de Lexa, et tira sur celles-ci pour que Lexa se lève.

« Alors viens te reposer avec moi. On va aller passer la nuit dans cet hôtel dont tu me parlais et demain, on sera en forme et tu pourras te décider sur ce que tu veux. »

Les jambes de Lexa la portaient, mais celle-ci se sentait lourde. Lourde, mais vide, comme s'il n'y avait plus que le poids de son corps, plus d'esprit pour le porter. Son pouce glissa sur le dos de la main de Clarke, et elle lâcha subitement les mains de celle-ci pour venir l'entourer de ses bras. Elle voulait comprendre ce qui se passait entre elles. Elle voulait s'accrocher à Clarke, s'assurer que cette dernière était bien réelle.

« C'est un accord ? » demanda Clarke en refermant à son tour ses bras autour de la fine taille de Lexa.

Elle sentit la tête de Lexa s'immiscer dans son cou et bouger en un hochement approbatif. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment, puis Clarke alla attraper le porte-feuille de Lexa sur le bureau, et elles rejoignirent la voiture du médecin pour prendre la route.

* * *

Elles roulèrent jusqu'au premier centre commercial qui leur apparut. Clarke attira Lexa dans une boutique de vêtements pour lui acheter quelques tenues. Lexa était gênée de se faire payer des vêtements, mais elle ne se voyait pas faire subir plus longtemps à Clarke ses vieux vêtements parsemés de tâches.

Elle prit quelques vêtements simples et fila en cabine. Clarke en profita pour se prendre deux tenues, le _goût du neuf_. Elle les essaya et attendit Lexa près des cabines. Ne la voyant pas sortir, Clarke chercha des yeux les chaussures de Lexa qui lui apparurent sous un rideau.

« Lexa ? » appela-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Inquiète, elle ouvrit légèrement le rideau et le referma aussitôt lorsqu'elle remarqua le dos presque entièrement nu de Lexa.

« Tout va bien ? » questionna-t-elle encore une fois.

« Tu peux entrer, » lui répondit enfin Lexa, au grand soulagement de Clarke qui se glissa derrière le rideau.

Le médecin en Clarke eut tout juste le temps de voir un large hématome sur le flanc gauche de Lexa avant que celle-ci n'y abaisse un t-shirt.

« Hey, comment tu t'es fait ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle en relevant le bas du t-shirt pour examiner la peau bleutée.

La peau de Lexa frissonna sous les doigts froids de Clarke.

« Je me suis cognée en réparant la voiture, ce n'est rien. »

Elle laissa les doigts de Clarke se promener sur sa peau jusqu'à ce que celle-ci puisse affirmer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un hématome.

« On va passer par une pharmacie pour te prendre une pommade, » décida Clarke.

Elle laissa Lexa terminer son essayage. Elles ne tardèrent pas à repartir une fois leurs courses terminées.

Elles roulèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et Clarke s'arrêta devant un petit hôtel. Elles avaient fait une seule pause pour remettre de l'essence et étaient épuisées. Clarke laissa Lexa aller se doucher en première.

L'ex-mécanicienne découvrit dans la petite armoire murale de la salle de bain un petit nécessaire de toilettes à l'effigie de l'hôtel. Elle y récupéra les échantillons de savon et de shampoing avant de remarquer le petit rasoir et sa crème. Lexa le sortit.

Ces trois dernières années, la peur de cet objet s'était faite de plus en plus grande. Lexa avait utilisé son vieux rasoir pour la dernière fois il y a environ un mois et elle avait dû tout arrêter d'un coup et fuir la salle de bain, le souffle court. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec cet objet. Elle avait peur d'elle-même. Mais ce soir, elle voulait surmonter cette peur.

Elle ne pouvait pas suivre Clarke sur cette route à l'issue indéterminée avec la crainte de commettre le mauvais acte. Clarke ne méritait pas de s'inquiéter sans cesse.

Elle utilisa donc le rasoir pour son utilisation supposée puis pris une douche. Elle mit vingt minutes, quinze fois plus longtemps que les rares douches qu'elle prenait habituellement. L'eau et l'électricité coûtaient, et Lexa avait privilégié leur utilisation pour sa grand-mère.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain habillée d'une tenue décontractée. Les vêtements sentaient le neuf et l'odeur se mêlait au parfum floral que le savon avait encré dans la peau de Lexa. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond grisâtre. Elle était épuisée, mais elle ne parvint à fermer les yeux que lorsque Clarke vint s'allonger de l'autre côté du lit et glissa une main douce dans la sienne.

* * *

Elles roulaient depuis l'aube. La nuit était tombée. Elles n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis leur réveil. Ce silence était comme un pacte confiant. Il leur fallait aller le plus loin possible, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient prêtes à s'arrêter. Le moment viendra où une ville les mettra en confiance et elles décideraient d'y tenter une nouvelle vie.

Ce n'était pas le cas pour le moment. Elles avaient passé plusieurs villes, toutes grises, bruyantes, étouffantes. Elles roulaient sur l'autoroute, des arbres et des champs défilant sur ses côtés, jusqu'à la prochaine ville à encore deux centaines de kilomètres.

Le chemin était long, mais plus elles avançaient, plus elles avaient l'impression d'aller quelque part.

Le voyant du réservoir d'essence força Clarke à s'arrêter à la première station service.

« Tu restes dans la voiture ? » demanda Clarke, brisant le silence paisible qui avait régné toute la journée.

Les deux femmes avaient été habituées à un silence lourd de solitude, mais aujourd'hui chacune avait su que l'autre était là, à côté, prête à répondre à la moindre suggestion.

« Oui, » répondit Lexa qui aurait pu se contenter d'un simple hochement de tête, mais elle avait ressenti le besoin de répondre de vive voix, de s'entendre parler à Clarke.

Clarke remplit le réservoir d'essence à moitié et se dirigea vers la petite station service pour payer. Lexa la regarda s'éloigner. Elle observa les cheveux blonds réfléchir la lumière qui s'émanait de la station. Elle n'analysait pas la femme au loin, elle la regardait simplement. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qu'elle pensait d'elle.

Elle attendit Clarke sans bouger, sans réfléchir, et se redressa lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette de son chauffeur apparaître devant les portes de la station. Quelque chose n'allait pas, l'expression anxieuse sur le visage de Clarke le prouvait. Lexa aperçut les deux hommes derrière le médecin. Deux hommes costauds, tatoués sur toutes les parcelles de peau visible, le visage percé de minuscules trous desquels pendaient des petites boucles grises. Lexa remarqua les motos garées devant la station.

 _Des bikers. Et pas les sympas._ Lexa espéra voir Clarke entrer dans la voiture au plus vite, mais au lieu de ça, celle-ci se tourna et envoya un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe de l'un des deux hommes, l'autre défendant aussitôt son collègue en giflant Clarke du plat de sa main couverte de bagues. Clarke tituba en arrière et Lexa, qui était sortie de la voiture en toute hâte, la saisie pour la relever et la guider jusqu'à la voiture, la déposant sur le siège passager avant.

Lexa prit le volant et démarra en trombe, ne laissant pas le temps au biker frappé par la blonde furieuse de se remettre pour les poursuivre avec son camarade.

Elle roula vite et changea de route dès que l'occasion lui fut donnée. Elle regardait régulièrement le rétroviseur pour vérifier qu'elles n'étaient pas suivies. Clarke était sonnée à côté d'elle, l'arcade sourcilière saignant abondamment.

Les mains de Lexa étranglaient le volant. La mécanicienne enfonçait la pédale d'accélérateur sans pouvoir retenir son pied. Ses tempes lui faisaient mal. Elle avait la désagréable sensation que quelqu'un enfonçait ses doigts dans ses tempes pour lui éclater le crâne. La voiture prenait de la vitesse. Les mâchoires serrées fermement, Lexa conduisait aveuglément sur la route vide. Encore un coin perdu. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui la mettait hors d'elle. C'était autre chose, une chose qu'elle aurait pu perdre alors que jamais elle n'avait pensé l'avoir.

« Lexa ! Ralentis ! » hurla Clarke à ses côtés, un cri qui repoussa le pied de la pédale d'accélérateur. La voiture commença à ralentir jusqu'à ce que Lexa lui fasse reprendre une allure normale. Clarke ne pouvait voir les yeux verts emplis de rage. Une rage que la conductrice luttait pour contenir et ne pas les tuer Clarke et elle sur la route.

Lexa s'arrêta une vingtaine de minutes plus tard dans un haras qui proposait des chalets en guise de chambres d'hôtes. Elle demanda un chalet à la réception qui fermerait dans une heure et rejoignit la petite maison de bois.

Clarke était sur ses talons, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre si elle voulait garder son sang froid. Elle entra dans le chalet non sans l'envie mordante de défoncer cette fichue porte en bois qui avait d'abord refusé de s'ouvrir.

Elle entendit la porte se fermer derrière tandis qu'elle tâchait d'allumer un feu dans cette cheminée, seul chauffage de cette vieille cabane. _Un chalet... ils appellent ça un chalet..._ grommelait-elle intérieurement pour garder sa colère en elle.

Une brise d'air froid frappa ses joues et elle se tourna pour voir la couverture que Clarke venait de poser sur le sol sale pour s'y asseoir. La médecin avait récupéré son matériel pour suturer son arcade sourcilière. Lexa la regarda faire pendant de longues secondes. Comment Clarke pouvait-elle se recoudre toute seule avec seulement deux mains, l'une portant un miroir et l'autre recousant la plaie ? N'avait-elle pas un souci de précision ? Avait-elle assez de lumière avec la lampe torche de son portable posé sur son genoux ? Mais surtout, n'avait-elle pas mal ?

Lexa secoua la tête et retourna à son feu. Elle s'acharnait contre ce bois. Ce n'était pas possible, elle allait craquer ! Elle poussa un grognement enragé et balança le rondin dans le mince filet de feu qui refusait de grignoter le bois pour grandir.

Elle se leva et n'eut le temps de sortir avant sa haine : son poing s'abattit dans le mur de bois et Lexa ignora la douleur qui se propagea dans son poignet. Elle l'abattit encore une fois, deux fois, et quand une main se posa sur son épaule, elle faillit abattre son poing dans le visage de Clarke en se retournant.

« Lexa... » commença Clarke qui fut immédiatement coupée.

« Tais-toi. »

Lexa retourna s'agenouiller devant la cheminée, déterminée à allumer ce feu. Cette activité allait la distraire, le temps pour son cœur de retrouver son rythme normal.

Clarke revint s'asseoir sur la couverture et rangea son matériel. Elle repoussa sa malle et observa Lexa, n'osant plus dire un mot. Quand Lexa parvint enfin à allumer le feu, elle se laissa retomber en arrière jusqu'à être assise sur la couverture, à un mètre de Clarke. Elle chercha les mots pour exprimer les raisons de sa colère.

« Je savais que ma grand-mère allait mourir bientôt, » commença-t-elle froidement. Elle luttait pour s'exprimer tandis que son esprit souhaitait la faire taire. Lexa ne parlait pas de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était forte, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en parler. Elle avait besoin de personne. « Cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'elle ne parlait plus et un qu'elle ne pouvait plus se déplacer, pas même pour aller aux toilettes. Je lui changeais ses couches en espérant qu'elle tienne le coup encore un moment. Toi, t'arrives et non seulement elle te parle mais en plus elle s'est déplacée pour t'ouvrir la porte. Et je crois savoir pourquoi. »

Elle fit une pause pour respirer calmement. Ses poings serrés lui faisaient mal mais ses pensées étaient focalisées sur l'image de sa grand-mère qui lui manquait terriblement. Elle reprit calmement, son ton encore nuancé par l'amertume, mais cette fois la tristesse commençait à noyer la colère.

« Personne n'avait jamais utilisé la sonnette de la maison. J'ai une clé. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un visiteur ou d'un client, elle a pris le risque de mourir sur le champ. Et quand elle t'a vue... tu as été polie, tu lui as fait du café, et sachant pertinemment que le café allait lui être fatal, elle a pris le risque. Non. Elle l'a fait car elle ne voulait pas me retenir. »

« Lexa, je ne crois pas que - »

« Ma grand-mère me connaît ! » s'emporta Lexa avant de réaliser qu'elle venait d'employer le temps du présent. « Elle me connaissait, » reprit-elle plus doucement, les yeux bordés de larmes et la voix ondulée. « Elle t'a vue et elle a su. Elle a constaté ta bonté d'âme, elle savait voir le bon en chacun, et c'était dit. Elle a su que tu allais vouloir m'aider comme tu l'avais aidée elle, elle a su qu'en te regardant une partie de mon esprit s'éveillera pour me rappeler que je suis une femme attirée par les femmes, elle a su qu'à sa mort je ne le supporterais pas, elle a su que tu étais sa seule chance de me sauver, elle a su - »

La main de Clarke se posa sur son bras et on lui coupa la parole. « Ta grand-mère était une personne formidable, » commenta Clarke, ce qui aviva la colère étouffante de Lexa qui tourna la tête pour lui adresser un regard noir.

« Elle a utilisé ses dernières forces pour nous réunir et toi tu joues avec ta vie ! » s'égosilla la mécanicienne en panne de contrôle. « Tu engages le combat avec deux types deux fois plus gros que toi au lieu de fuir ! Et tu oses me juger sur mon souhait de mort ! »

Clarke resta muette un moment. Elle n'osa pas regarder Lexa reprendre son souffle. Elle n'osa même pas lever le regard. Après le choc monta la colère, et elle répondit enfin « Tu es déçue de ne pas avoir pu te suicider ? »

Droit en plein cœur. Lexa avait échoué dans ses explications. Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, et son cœur se noya dans son propre désespoir. Il lui fallait en venir au fait plus simplement. Plus de grand discours. Pas de longue explication. Juste quelques mots. Pas plus d'une phrase.

« Je pensais avoir tout perdu, tu m'as promis le contraire, mais tu ne considères pas ta vie. »

Clarke était confuse. Comment devait-elle prendre ça ? Il y avait tant d'autres phrases cachées derrière celle-ci...

« Je vais faire attention, si c'est ce que tu demandes, » murmura-t-elle, le cœur alourdi par les reproches de Lexa.

Cette dernière s'était recroquevillée, le regard plongé dans les flammes. Elle essayait de convaincre son cœur de se vider de sa colère pour de bon. Elle avait refusé de penser à Clarke pendant les longues heures de route silencieuses de la journée, mais l'événement de la station service l'avait poussée à la réflexion.

« Tu peux être une femme extrêmement agaçante mais je te veux. Et ça me fait mal de savoir que je peux te perdre d'un moment à l'autre parce que tu négliges ta vie. »

Les yeux de Clarke s'écarquillèrent alors que son cerveau analysait cette révélation pour s'assurer que cela voulait bien dire ce que Clarke avait d'abord compris. Elle glissa jusqu'à être assise à côté de Lexa et tenta d'attraper sa main, mais celle-ci s'écarta.

« Je sais ce que tu veux, » souffla Lexa, le regard fixé dans les flammes, « je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée. »

Clarke contemplait le profil de Lexa, confuse. La mécanicienne malheureuse parlait-elle de... ? Oh. Mais... pourquoi... ? Clarke ne comprenait plus rien. Lexa et elle s'étaient mises d'accord sur leurs sentiments. Elles étaient attirées l'une vers l'autre jusqu'à fondre avec un simple regard échangé et elles ressentaient toutes les deux ce lien qui les unissait et les poussait à continuer leur route ensemble.

L'atmosphère était alourdie par une excitation muette. Les deux femmes se trouvaient seules dans un chalet, devant un feu de cheminée, et ressentaient pour la première fois depuis longtemps ce besoin insatiable de contact humain. Un certain contact, précis, particulier.

« Lexa, je ne comprends - »

Elle ne put finir, puisque des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Lexa s'était tournée subitement pour l'embrasser, et lorsque Clarke porta une main à son visage ses doigts frôlèrent une larme. Lexa pleurait. Clarke recula la tête pour vérifier, et son regard se refléta dans les yeux verts couverts d'une pellicule de larmes.

Au contraire de ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'y lut pas du désespoir, mais plutôt du désir mêlé à de l'inquiétude. Elle avait dit à Lexa qu'elle ferait plus attention à sa propre vie, et cela lui parut d'autant plus important maintenant qu'elle se rendait vraiment compte d'au combien elle était importante pour Lexa.

Alors, sans plus attendre, elle réunit leurs lèvres à nouveau et appuya un peu plus le baiser. Les lèvres de Lexa tremblaient tant que les deux femmes durent se séparer encore une fois. Clarke glissa ses mains sur les joues de la mécanicienne. Lexa ferma les yeux à ce contact, cherchant l'apaisement.

« Clarke... » et avec ce murmure, Clarke sut. Elle sut qu'elle reprendrait la route dans quelques heures avec Lexa. Elle sut qu'elles s'arrêteraient quelque part aujourd'hui. Elle sut qu'elles achèteraient un appartement et, une fois tous leurs biens vendus et leurs passés rasés, elles pourraient recommencer. Une nouvelle vie nécessaire.

Lexa ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard déterminé de Clarke. Elle comprit qu'elle pouvait encore vivre, et plus important : vouloir vivre. Avec une délicate vivacité, elle attrapa la taille de Clarke, leurs lèvres s'accrochant à nouveau, et la repoussa doucement en arrière.

Elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'être ainsi proche de quelqu'un d'autre, elle le ressentait dans sa poitrine aux battements douloureux de son cœur. Une douleur que Lexa ne voulait pas perdre. Le vide qui l'avait emplie ces dernières années avait failli la tuer. Sans Clarke, elle serait morte. C'était certain, Lexa n'aurait pu continuer longtemps, seule sur le bord de cette route fantôme.

Sa main se promena sur la taille de Clarke et elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard brillant de celle-ci. Son t-shirt glissa au-dessus de sa tête. Clarke avait pris l'initiative. Cela donna une confiance suffisante à Lexa pour reprendre la main.

Ses lèvres accrochaient la peau lisse de Clarke, et Lexa sentit sa poitrine et son estomac s'alléger. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé devenir ainsi dépendante de quelqu'un si vite. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse se faisait plus impatient. Lexa trouva chaque point faible de cette femme, chaque détail elle le gravait dans son esprit. Elle tremblait, tandis que Clarke s'affaissait sous son corps.

Lexa allait s'allonger à côté, laisser Clarke se remettre de ses émotions, mais cette dernière l'enveloppa dans ses bras, l'invitant à s'allonger complètement sur elle. Une main vint repousser les mèches brunes ondulées et des lèvres se posèrent sous l'oreille à l'affût.

Les yeux de Lexa s'écarquillèrent alors que Clarke lui murmurait quelques mots. Clarke la remerciait. N'était-ce pas à elle de la remercier pour l'avoir poussée à quitter son vieux garage ? Clarke aussi avait beaucoup perdu, et elle avait pris la route sans savoir où aller ni quand s'arrêter. En trouvant Lexa, elle avait d'abord trouvé un but. Mais ce but était devenu une vie.

Doucement, sans cesser ses murmures, Clarke renversa Lexa pour échanger les positions. Clarke découvrit les petites marques sur le corps de Lexa. La mécanicienne n'avait pas dû prendre soin d'elle ces dernières années, car des petits bleus ainsi que de fines coupures tâchaient sa peau. Mais cela disparaîtrait avec le temps, Clarke comptait bien y faire attention.

Lexa finit par laisser le contrôle total à Clarke. Elle retrouvait des sensations depuis longtemps perdues. Elles restèrent ici un moment, à oublier leur douleur, ravivant régulièrement les flammes.


	3. Partie 3

Deux chambres. Un grand salon. Deux salles d'eau. Cet appartement était bien plus que ce dont elles avaient besoin, mais le quartier était joli et calme. Elles s'étaient réveillées dans les bras l'une de l'autre le matin même, allongées sur le sol du vieux chalet, et avaient décrété qu'il était temps de s'arrêter quelque part.

Plus de folle aventure. Les économies de Clarke leur permettaient de s'installer en ville en attendant la vente de la maison dont l'argent effacerait les dettes de Lexa. Clarke avait décrit la maison à la jeune femme. Les grandes pièces blanches, lumineuses. Les cadres photos étalés un peu partout. Tout ce que Clarke allait en garder était un petit carton rempli de papiers administratifs que Clarke avait demandé à son agent d'envoyer. Elle le recevrait dans quelques jours, et aurait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour refaire sa vie.

Il n'avait pas été simple d'acheter l'appartement sans plus qu'une carte d'identité, une carte bancaire et un chéquier contenant un RIB. Mais Clarke avait bien marchandé, elle avait su expliquer la situation sans trop en divulguer sur sa vie et celle de Lexa. Cela ne regardait personne.

Elles voulaient recommencer paisiblement, sans recevoir aucune pitié, ni jugement.

L'appartement n'était pas très rempli pour le moment. Un matelas traînait à même le sol dans la plus grande des deux chambres. Le sommier restait à monter, Lexa le ferait le lendemain. Pour l'instant, Clarke voulait dormir sur leur tout nouveau matelas et utilisait Lexa en coussin.

Elle fit une sieste de deux heures, et lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Lexa dormait contre elle. Celle-ci avait du mal à faire des nuits complètes, mais Clarke comptait bien l'aider à retrouver un rythme de vie sain.

Elle attendit en silence que Lexa se réveille. Malgré l'allure vide de l'appartement due au manque de meubles, Clarke s'y sentait bien. Allongée sur le matelas, elle gardait Lexa contre elle, enveloppée par l'odeur de celle-ci, une odeur qui ne rappelait rien à Clarke. C'était rare, de découvrir une chose qui ne nous disait rien. Aucun sentiment familier. Lexa était entièrement nouvelle pour Clarke. Même les boucles brunes ne parvenaient pas à rappeler à Clarke la jeune femme enivrante avec qui elle était sortie pendant trois mois à l'université.

Clarke resserra sa prise sans s'en rendre compte, réveillant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle observa le nez de Lexa se trémousser tandis que celle-ci ouvrait lentement les yeux. La première chose que Lexa vit fut le sourire de Clarke, et elle plissa les yeux pour vérifier que la jeune femme qui la tenait était bien réelle.

« Je rêve encore ? » murmura-t-elle, la voix soulignée avec de la confusion et de la crainte.

Tout s'était passé si vite, de leur rencontre sur le bord de la route à leur emménagement dans cet appartement, que les deux femmes avaient encore cette sensation d'être coincées entre le rêve et la réalité. Et si ceci n'était qu'une illusion, ou une hallucination ?

Clarke se redressa, relâchant Lexa, et était prête à quitter le lit lorsqu'elle aperçut le rictus douloureux de sa garagiste malheureuse.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? » lui demanda-t-elle, mais Lexa n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, alors Clarke réfléchit pour trouver d'elle-même la source de la douleur.

Il s'agissait de l'hématome pourpre dans le bas du dos de Lexa. Lorsque Clarke avait défait son étreinte, Lexa s'était laissée retomber sur le dos, et l'hématome lui avait rappelé son existence.

« Je vais te mettre de la pommade, mets-toi sur le ventre, » ordonna le médecin.

Lexa s'exécuta. Clarke était bien trop bornée pour qu'elle puisse penser à refuser. Les doigts du médecin s'affairèrent sur sa peau, la pommade abaissant sa température croissante. Lexa referma les yeux, appréciant son état de calme neutre. Clarke pouvait lui être un très bon anesthésiant tout comme elle avait pu la rendre folle. Mais maintenant qu'elles s'étaient installées, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que l'une d'entre elles mette sa vie danger, non ?

Les défis qu'elles allaient devoir relever prochainement ne seront rien comparés à ceux qu'elles avaient dû affronter par le passé.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, » la réveilla Clarke. Lexa leva son regard pour le poser sur celui de la blonde. Elle ne soulevait aucune interrogation, sachant déjà ce que Clarke voulait faire remarquer, mais cela n'empêcha pas celle-ci d'ajouter : « Allez, on va prendre une cuite ! »

Lexa se transforma en poisson rouge : gros yeux ronds globuleux, joues rougies légèrement gonflées, immobile, asphyxiée sur ce lit d'un autre monde. Clarke, qui avait profité de son exclamation pour se mettre debout et enfiler un jean et un pull, éclata de rire en découvrant le visage surpris de Lexa.

« Tu veux t'assurer que ce qu'on vit maintenant est bien réel ? Tu te lèves, tu me suis, on se prend une bonne cuite et demain on le regrettera assez pour se rendre compte du fait qu'on n'est pas en train de rêver, » expliqua-t-elle.

Lexa fronça les sourcils, doutant de cette méthode peu commune au monde médical, mais finit tout de même par se lever, incapable de se décrocher de cette jolie blonde peut-être un peu trop maligne pour que cette fréquentation laisse Lexa saine d'esprit.

* * *

La musique battait fort dans le petit bar six rues plus loin, si fort que Lexa plissa les yeux comme si cela pouvait baisser le volume. Son poignet était enveloppé par la main de Clarke et fut tiré jusqu'au bar. Lorsque les deux femmes furent assises sur deux hauts tabourets, la main lâcha le poignet, et Clarke commanda deux verres.

« De la vodka ? » Lexa commenta en découvrant les deux grands cocktails. « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas commencer par une petite bière ? »

Clarke sourit à pleine dent et avala son cocktail sans même considérer la paille.

« Allez, à toi ! Et après, je te bats aux shots ! »

L'enthousiasme de Clarke laissa Lexa sceptique. Comment la jeune femme pouvait-elle agir comme si rien de mal ne lui était jamais arrivé ? Elle voulait s'amuser alors qu'il y avait encore tant de peine à effacer...

« Ce pourquoi tu es partie... » murmura Lexa, les yeux perdus dans son verre bleuté, « tu as déjà oublié ? »

Clarke se stoppa dans son excès de joie, lâchant son sourire pour une mine concernée. Lexa avait longtemps vécu dans une bulle, dont l'aspect de vieux garage perdu au milieu de terrains à la vague allure de champs l'avait enfoncée dans une vie dénuée de rêves et de cauchemars. Elle n'imaginait pas que Clarke avait passé son temps à oublier son passé, sa vie présente, jusqu'à s'oublier elle-même, et ce sans aucune drogue ni alcool, toujours prête à travailler plus à l'hôpital, toujours prête à abandonner sur les pavés d'une rue bondée une partie d'elle.

Se détacher d'elle-même l'avait laissée vide. En prenant la route, en tombant sur le garage de Lexa, elle avait trouvé de nouveaux morceaux pour rafistoler son être. Lâcher tous les faux-semblants. Ne pas se souvenir de choses depuis longtemps perdues, mais plutôt créer de nouveaux souvenirs, de nouvelles sensations, pour se reconstruire.

« J'avais oublié ce que c'était que de sortir boire avec quelqu'un qu'on aime bien, » répondit-elle simplement, laissant sa complexe explication de côté. Elle commanda d'autres verres tandis que Lexa tâchait de terminer le sien.

« Heureusement que tu m'aimes bien, alors, » répondit la jeune femme après être enfin venue à bout de son verre. « Je ne voudrais pas te créer de mauvais souvenirs. »

Clarke éclata de rire. Elle prit soin d'enchaîner trois shots avant de répondre : « Toi je t'aime bien beaucoup. » Elle descendit deux autres petits verres avant de pousser doucement les cinq autres vers Lexa. Celle-ci observait attentivement le comportement de sa camarade de soirée. Elle s'était vraiment embarquée dans une folle aventure, mais elle était en vie. Elle était en vie et Clarke avait le don de garder son esprit occupé avec ses idées plus ou moins farfelues.

Lâchons tout pour prendre la route !

Battons-nous avec des brutes sur une vieille station essence à l'odeur âcre de vieux pneus et d'antiseptique !

Passons la nuit dans un chalet en ruine au bord de cette route peu fréquentée !

Emménageons ici aujourd'hui. Nous allons trouver un travail. Nous allons partager ce lit neuf et cette salle de bain et cette cuisine et ce salon et cette entrée jusqu'à cette porte qui ne reconnaîtra que nos deux trousseaux de clés.

Dingue. À en couper le souffle. Lexa libéra son esprit avec ces verres que Clarke lui offraient. Elle aussi devait apprendre à laisser le passé de côté. Elle avait une nouvelle chance auprès de cette fille étrange, mais n'avait pas moins la crainte que tout s'arrête d'un coup et qu'elle se retrouve seule avec elle-même et toutes ses dettes. Elle n'avait même pas de véhicule pour rentrer au garage...

Un autre verre. Son bras fut tiré vers l'arrière et elle fut obligée de se lever. C'était Clarke qui l'attirait vers une piste de danse improvisée.

Clarke assembla leurs corps et Lexa ne put que suivre les mouvements de la jeune femme contre elle. Sa tête tournait au rythme de la musique, un battement cognant la paroi intérieure de son crâne. Lexa tremblerait de froid si l'alcool et le corps de Clarke collé au sien ne s'arrangeaient pas pour la garder enveloppée dans une bulle chaleureuse mais aussi étouffante.

Les musiques défilaient et Lexa peinait à garder le rythme que Clarke lui infligeait. Cette dernière devait avoir compris que la danse devait se terminer en plein milieu de cette sixième chanson puisqu'elle ramena Lexa au bar et lança un nouveau concours de shots. Lexa essaya de jouer, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas bu, cet état d'ébriété lui paraissait inconnu.

Clarke, au contraire, tenait le coup, mais elle s'aperçut à la figure pâle de Lexa que ça n'allait pas aussi bien pour elle. Elle aurait peut-être dû proposer une soirée plus douce...

« Allez viens, on rentre, » lui indiqua-t-elle tout en attrapant son bras pour être sûre que cette sevrée de longue date ne s'écroule pas en plein milieu du bar.

Mais Lexa n'avait pas seulement du mal à tenir l'alcool, l'alcool lui-même ne voulait pas tenir Lexa. La jeune femme se plia en deux et laissa le poison s'enfuir. Clarke vint tout de suite l'assister dans sa démarche en maintenant ses cheveux et vérifiant qu'elle n'allait pas s'évanouir. Lexa gigota pour se remettre droite, le froid secouant sa peau, le vent froissant ses joues rosées.

Clarke la ramena à l'appartement non sans désagrément et elle ôta les vêtements sales de sa compagne ivre pour la mettre au lit en sous-vêtements. Elle prit soin de monter la couverture jusqu'au menton de la jeune femme et s'en alla préparer un thé, des cachets et une bouteille d'eau. Ils n'avaient pour l'instant que quelques courses, mais Clarke avait encore sa mallette d'ustensiles et produits médicaux qu'elle ne rendrait jamais à son ancien lieu de travail.

Elle était partie. Elle n'y reviendrait pas. Elle avait fait son choix et ne le regrettait pas. La découverte de Lexa, cette fille paumée dans les ruines de sa propre vie, avait été une aubaine pour Clarke. Une chance qu'elle n'avait pas voulu laisser filer.

Elle retourna à la chambre, attrapant la petite corbeille qui était censée leur servir de poubelle pour l'instant. Clarke déposa ce qui allait être une bassine spéciale vomissure au pied du lit et déposa les cachets et la bouteille d'eau à même le sol, à côté du matelas. Elle retourna chercher le thé et ressentit une montagne d'affection pour cette petite tasse, rare objet qu'elles possédaient dans ce petit appartement.

De grandes courses s'annonçaient pour les prochains jours.

Clarke récupéra sa mallette et l'amena avec elle dans la chambre. La température de Lexa montait, Clarke allait prendre une garde d'un tout nouveau genre. Elle avait déjà veillé sur des centaines de personnes auparavant, mais veiller sur Lexa lui semblait plus facile. La jeune femme lui offrait un sentiment de sérénité surmonté par une once d'excitation. Juste la bonne dose pour avoir envie de rester et de continuer ainsi.

Lexa alterna les périodes de sommeil et d'agitation. Clarke l'assistait, la rassurait, restait auprès d'elle pour s'assurer que son état n'empire pas. Ce n'était que passager, Clarke ne doutait pas de la rapide convalescence de sa compagne. Cette dernière finit par s'endormir profondément au milieu de la nuit, laissant Clarke tomber à son tour dans le sommeil.

* * *

Au petit matin, Clarke trouva le lit vide à côté d'elle. Inquiète, elle se leva et chercha Lexa dans les pièces communes. Nulle part. Lexa était introuvable. Jusqu'à ce que Clarke ouvre la porte d'entrée par dépit.

Lexa était assise sur le perron. Son t-shirt laissait ses bras découverts souffrir du froid matinal d'automne. Clarke s'assit à ses côtés. Elle laissa son regard flotter dans la ruelle. Un lieu calme, reposant. Ce dont elles avaient besoin. Plus de grande ville bruyante. Plus d'étendue désertique. Une ville calme, animée suffisamment pour toujours trouver quelque chose à faire.

« Je suis allergique au gin, » déclara Lexa après un moment de silence agréable. « Pas vraiment allergique au point d'en mourir, mais je ne le supporte pas. Mon corps a toujours mal réagi à cet alcool. »

Clarke comprit pourquoi Lexa racontait cela. Celle-ci essayait de s'excuser, mais Clarke prit la parole avant qu'un seul mot de plus ne soit prononcé.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, si c'est ce que tu cherches à faire. Sur ce coup, c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû te demander ce que tu voulais boire au lieu de te faire avaler tout et n'importe quoi. » Elle rit, et Lexa put noter la gêne dans l'amusement de Clarke.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, » lui indiqua-t-elle. Elle plissa les yeux un instant, le regard détaillant le panneau qui indiquait le nom de la rue. Un nom commun, qu'on pouvait voir partout, mais qui, à ce lieu précis, depuis hier, était le leur. Elle tourna la tête pour aller chercher le numéro d'appartement. Elle l'avait sûrement déjà remarqué avant, puisque le huit lui apparut comme une évidence, comme si elle avait déjà su que ce numéro allait lui apparaître.

C'était une belle idée, l'achat de cet appartement. En fait, il pouvait presque être une maison. Un long pâté de béton avait été déposé à cette rue, et ce pâté-là avait été découpé en dix morceaux. Derrière, on pouvait apprécier un morceau d'herbe, un carré un peu rectangulaire, mais en fin de compte, carré ou rectangle, c'était la même chose.

« Tu te sens mieux, Lexa ? » lui demanda Clarke, la ramenant dans la conversation.

Lexa commençait à penser à des choses inutiles, c'est en remarquant cela qu'elle sut qu'elle commençait déjà à aller mieux, à retrouver goût à la vie. Les dettes n'écrasaient plus son cerveau, celui-ci étant encore occupé à décuver de la soirée de la veille. Son estomac souffrait encore à cause du gin, mais son état mental n'avait pas été aussi serein depuis plus de dix ans. En fait, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait toujours vécu avec l'anxiété. Même enfant, avec les problèmes de ses parents, la vie n'avait pas été aussi saine qu'elle semblait l'être ce matin.

« Je sais que ça ira, » répondit-elle, tandis que Clarke la dévisageait avec curiosité.

Elles restèrent à contempler la rue un moment. Clarke déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lexa et sentit la peau frigorifiée. Elle se leva aussitôt et tira Lexa par le bras.

« On va faire la grasse mat' au chaud au lieu de rester sur le perron, » expliqua-t-elle. Elle traîna Lexa jusqu'à la chambre et celle-ci dut laisser Clarke l'envelopper dans la couverture. « T'étais déjà mal en point toute la nuit, tu ne vas pas en plus attraper froid ! » s'exclama le médecin enthousiaste.

Et Lexa éclata de rire, ce qui laissa Clarke bouche bée. La jeune veuve n'était plus. Dehors, alors que les feuilles et les fleurs terminaient leur saison de vie, Clarke sentait quelque chose bourgeonner au creux de sa poitrine. Elle renaissait.

« Je vais aller faire une tournée de courses pendant que tu te reposes ! » s'exclama-t-elle encore, prise d'une motivation nouvelle.

Elle était prête à partir en trombe, mais avant même qu'elle ne passe la porte de la chambre, son poignet fut agrippé et elle fut tirée en arrière. Elle s'écroula sur le lit tandis qu'une couverture s'installait sur elle. La chaleur d'un corps l'enveloppa et elle ne résista pas. Il apparaissait clairement que Lexa n'allait pas laisser Clarke partir faire les courses seule pendant qu'elle traînait au lit.

« On a le temps, » souffla Lexa contre la joue de Clarke, « on peut bien profiter de l'instant présent. »

Clarke sourit et inclina la tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent celles, fraîches, de Lexa. Cette dernière avait dû se laver ce matin car il n'y avait aucune odeur d'alcool ni de transpiration. Il y avait même dans l'air une odeur de fleurs, celles que l'automne n'avait pas encore arraché du perron.

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant donner raison à Lexa en lui saisissant les lèvres. Aucune n'avait imaginé pouvoir renouveler sa vie après son précédent désastre. Il ne leur avait pas effleuré l'esprit qu'il y avait une solution autre que la mort à ce mal. La mort était une fin, mais des fins il y en avait une infinité.

Il leur avait bien fallu une fin pour avoir ce début. Elles avaient été cette fin pour chacune, et étaient maintenant leur début.


End file.
